In search of something...
by Lilue
Summary: Rae travels the world looking for a place to call home. Surviving by using her skills to steal what she needs, she stumbles upon Tortall and decides to create a future there...
1. Arrival

Disclaimer: Most of this stuff belongs to Tamora Pierce. The plot, Rae, and some other characters are mine.  Everything else (settings etc…) belongs to Tamora Pierce. In search of something… 

Chapter 1: Arrival

~§~   

Bounding off the wall, she managed to reach the roof and pull herself up onto it.  She turned near the edge and crouched.  She overlooked the whole manor, being on top of the Baron's house and wondered to herself, 'Where would one keep the store of goods?'  She didn't know the layout of the fief being new to Tortall.  Swinging with expertise, she landed on the balcony with grace.  She wore long cotton pants and a kimono like jacket that folded around her.  A kerchief hid her face, only revealing her eyes.  Everything she wore was black to disguise her in the night.  She carried a small pouch of steel throwing stars and a dagger concealed around her waist.  She didn't usually use them, but carried them for assurance.

~§~

She silently opened the window and slowly crept inside, examining her surroundings.  She was in the baron's chamber.  Swiftly opening a chest at the foot of the bed, she peered inside and felt guilt.  She had found the store of treasures.  She didn't like stealing, after every night trip she made, she felt immense guilt in her chest.  So she only took what she needed.  Instead of stealing valuables, she stole things that could be replaced.  Sometimes she took things of hardly any value and repaired them herself.  Stealing wasn't honorable, but she couldn't help it.  It was the only way she could survive.  After pocketing 5 gold nobles, she peered at what else was inside.  Golden goblets, precious gems… and… a collection of something… of ears?  Closing the trunk she thought to herself,  'he doesn't seem very merciful… perhaps I should leave…' she glanced at the snoring lump in the bed and snorted herself.  While descending out the window, she spotted another dimly lit room.  A candle sat by the window.  Inside was a little boy, curled beneath the covers.  She pulled the window ajar and blew out the candle.  Unattended candles were dangerous, she knew this from experiences.  The boy stirred and went back to sleep.  She landed softly on the ground and sprinted for her hiding place.  

~§~

Her beloved horse, Shondai, was waiting patiently for her as well as Dieno, her raven.  She had selected a place on the edge of the fief that seemed very deserted.  It was surrounded by many fruit trees, a good source of food.  As she settled down, Dieno flew down to perch on her shoulder.  She removed her kerchief and undid her bun.  Her long black hair cascaded down her back.  It matched the colour of her raven's gleaming feathers.  Leaning on the tree behind her, she thought of her past.  She came from a country called Yuen' dao.   It is an island unknown to the rest of the realm and very secluded.  The Yuen' dao are closely related to the Yamanis.  They live on a secluded island that broke off the main Yamani island many centuries ago.  Ever since then, the people on that island have changed and the culture of the Yuen' dao is fairly different from that of the Yamani, although some things haven't changed.  

Her parents abandoned her because they couldn't even provide enough food for themselves.  So they left her inside the door of the town temple in a straw basket.  She was instructed in the peaceful life of the monks and priestesses lived until the age of 4.  The monks and priestesses handed her over to the Xuen Lien temple in the next village where she was taken under the care of Master Jien and instructed in the art of Shao fung.  They became very close, and Master Jien cared for her as a daughter.  He named her Rae in memory of one of his other faithful students who was killed in a fight.  She became his daughter and apprentice and learned acquired the great skill of Shao fung martial arts.  One night an overturned lantern had caused a great fire.  The temple was consumed in flames by a matter of seconds.  The paper walls were ignited quickly.  Many of the precious writings and scrolls were destroyed.  Master Jien was trapped and almost died within the burning temple but Rae had managed to save him.  When Rae had saved him, a beam had fallen on his leg and left him with a permanent injury.  He was not badly hurt, but had a limp.  At the age of 14, Master Jien told Rae to leave Yuen' do and to find a place where she could truly belong.  He saw that Rae felt helpless in the peaceful countryside.  He told her that only when she was successful, she was to come back for him and bring him along.  She left Yuen' do with his blessings and wishes.  She traveled to the Yamani Islands, Scanra, Galla, Tussaine, and Carthak.  She had been traveling for 3 years and was now 17.   

Unshed tears stung her eyes as the painful memories flooded back in her mind.  Forcing herself to be strong for Master Jien she calmed herself.  As she looked up into the starlit sky, she wondered if she would find what she was searching for…

**A/N**: Yay!! I've written the first chapter!!! The second chapter is on its way… I've already got the plot…

Please review… I want your opinions…

-Lilue


	2. Only once lucky

Disclaimer: Most of this stuff belongs to Tamora Pierce. The plot, Rae, and some other characters are mine.  Everything else (settings etc…) belongs to Tamora Pierce. In search of something… 

Chapter 2: Only once lucky…

~§~

Rae stirred from her sleep as dawn broke.  The sounds of marching and horse hooves had awakened her.  Donning her green jacket, she raced through the fields.  As she neared the roads bordering the fief, she climbed up a tree and waited.  Sure enough a band of warriors approached.  They were clad in white.  A knight and stand bearer led them as they marched onward.  The stand bearer carried a flag with a silver blade and crown on a blue field.  The knight looked unusual though.  He had red copper hair and purple eyes.  Not to mention he was also quite short and stocky compared to the others.  Rae watched from his hiding spot in the tree as they passed by, wondering what all this meant.

~§~

(Noon)

As she hunted for foot she carefully thought things over.  'The peculiar knight lived at the manor called Pirate's Swoop and also seemed to be the commander of the band of warriors.  A knight was paid well for hi service to the crown.  Would that mean there would be more money at the manor?'  Shondai's bridle was falling apart and couldn't be repaired again.  She also needed to use the blacksmith's forge and make some more throwing stars.  Surely that wasn't illegal.  'But won't I surely standout? A girl, shaping metal into star shapes.  No… I can't afford to draw attention.  Otherwise I might be suspected for the robbery at Pirate's Swoop.  Spying a rabbit dart across her path, she crabbed a throwing star and threw with accuracy.  The rabbit stopped mid-air and collapsed on its side.  'I wonder,' she thought, 'what the monks and priestesses would say if they could see me now.'

~§~

(Pirate's Swoop)

"I can't believe it!" roared George, "I was robbed 5 gold nobles last night and slept though the entire thing," 

"With being baron of this fief, I'd say you've been a bit off guard." Remarked Alanna with a smirk.  

"Who do you think would'ave done this? Those in the rogue might've found it funny to pull a prank like this.  But they'd surely left their mark, saying it was them."  George paused then continued, "I don't think it was a thief.  Only 5 nobles were taken, nothing else."

"What I find puzzling," stated Alanna "is how they reached your chambers undetected.  The second top stair creaks when stepped on and no trees have over your balcony.  And the roof is fairly steep.  The upstairs entry doesn't seem like its been used either lately.  All I can say," and looking into the worried eyes of her husband, she whispered, "is this thief is good.  Very good."

~§~

Rae waited in the trees as the moon shone overhead.  The lights in the manor had gone out four hours ago.  It was about… and hour past midnight.  This time Rae carried her sword, Red Blaze, strapped on her back.  She took more precautions now that there was a knight at the manor.  Her sword had a thin but sharp blade and had engravings along its hilt.  A bright red tassel hung off the hilt of the sword.  It was a beautiful piece of work.  It used to belong to Master Jien, but he gave it to her before she left.  

She decided to take the same entrance as the night before and then search for the knight's chambers.  She leaped off the tree onto the roof, and jumped down to the balcony.  She slipped inside the room like a shadow.  Just as she was making her way across the Baron's chambers, she heard a thunderous yell.  Quickly unsheathing her sword, she spun around.  A short, stocky figure stood behind her with a sword in its hands raised above its head.  It was the knight… dressed in a sleeping gown?  Rae pushed away her confusion and quickly blocked his sword as it came crashing down.  His style of fighting was strange to her.  He gave slow, heavy blows, while hers were quick and strong.  They fought hard and blocked each other well.  For a second they both faltered and paused in their rhythmic dance.  Rae quickly brought her sword up and pressed it against his throat.  He, seeing the same chance as her, brought his up too.  For a few moments they stood poised with their swords at each other's throats.  Rae heard someone behind her but didn't turn fast enough.  She felt a thud and saw stars.  Then all was black.

A/N:  Cheers!! Second chapter done!! I'm going to pause for a couple days.  But I'll write a bunch of chapters during spring break.  Yay!! Two whole weeks of no school!!   I'm looking forward to your reviews.  


	3. Apology

Hi!! Sorry for all the wait… I just got back from my trip… third chapter is on its way… I promise… It'll be good…

~Lilue


	4. Answers

A/N: Thanks for pointing out a few things Ann.  I guess the 'stand bearer' part must have been a typo but thanks again for pointing it out.  Also, the flag the standard bearer is carrying is the emblem of the King's Own.  Alanna would be carrying her own emblem on her shield but the standard bearer carries the King's Own's emblem.  You can check this out in Wild Magic chapt 2.  Thanks for reading!!  

Disclaimer: yada yada yada… you know it

Onto chapter 3

Chapter 3: Answers

Rae squinted as sunlight shone into her eyes.  Moving to cover her eyes, she found she couldn't.  Her eyes snapped opened as she immediately awakened.  She was tied securely in a chair and gagged.  "What mess have I gotten myself into?" she mumbled, trying to speak through the gag.  Twisting and turning in the chair, she tried to find out where she was.  Four white walls surrounded her.  There was nothing in the room except for the chair she was bound to.  Hearing chirping, she tried to swivel her head.  Behind her was a window.  She could see the branches of a leafy tree.  'I must be on one of the upper floors.  If I can just get my hands free then I could climb out the window and escape.'  She struggled against the coarse ropes around her wrists, but only twisted them tighter.  Trembling she sank back into the chair.  For once, she was trapped.

~§~

(In the kitchens Alanna and George talk about the previous night's events…)

"Well, we've caught her.  But what should we do with her?"

"We could try getting some answers out of her." Suggest Alanna, "I've never seen anyone like her.  She looks a but Yamani, but she isn't"

"She's also taller than most Yamani people, probably around 5ft 4" and she looks fairly young."

"Dad," called Thom, "she's awake, maybe we should bring her something to eat." Added the young red head.  Thom was already 9 and would be training to be a page the following year.

"Alright, let us greet our captive then." 

"I didn't need any help at all, I still think I could have handled her.  Your really shouldn't have interfered in my fight." Insisted Alanna

"What? With the point of your swords at each others throats? Shouldn't you be on your knees thanking me?"

"No of course not.  I'd like to keep my pride"

~§~

With her head hung in defeat, Rae heard the door creak open.  She peered up and saw three figures in the doorway.  It was the Baron, the odd knight, and the young boy.

The baron came forward with a tray of food.

"We've brought you something to eat…" 

"But we'd like a few answers first."  Finished the knight.

Rae saw the Baron glare at the knight.  The two seemed to be close friends.  Eyeing the food on the tray, she quickly made her decision and nodded.  The knight undid her gag and stood in front of her.  

"First things first.  What are your motives being here and all?"

Rae gracefully raised an eyebrow and looked at her.

"I mean, are you a thief? A spy? Who do you work for?  If you are a thief then why did you only steal a few gold nobles when there was a chest full of loot?"  As Alanna fired questions, George casually stuck his hand in a pouch of eyebright deep in his pocket.

"I admit I am a thief.  But I only take what I need to survive.  My aim isn't to rob you blind.  I take what I need and no more."

"Really, is that so…."

George slightly nodded to her, indicating she told the truth.

"Have you any home?  Do you live in Tortall?"

Shaking her head, Rae spoke, "No, I'm a vagrant.  I travel from place to place and have been for the past three years.  I live on my own and I intend to keep it that way."

"Well then, this interrogation has lasted long enough.  We'll leave you to your food then.  If we untie you, can we trust you not to harm us?"

Rae quickly nodded her consent and her bonds were untied.  She stretched her arms, shaking out all the knots and cramps in her arms.  Satisfied, she sat down and ate her fill.  Having finished her food.  They tied her up again and left. But they hadn't tied her so carefully.  As they closed the door, Rae shrunk her hands in the loose knots and freed her hands.

A/N:  I know that was short.  But I've got the whole plot.  Don't worry!! More to come soon!! Don't forget to r+r then I can get your feedback!!  I want 15 review in total before I write the next chapter!! I know it's demanding… but 15!!  Don't worry… I'll wait…

~Lilue 


	5. err

Hello again. It's been awhile hasn't it? *grins sheepishly* you see. I sorta lost interest, but now I've decided to pick up the story again.  
  
I'm presently working on chapt 4 and hopefully it'll be up (before I get distracted again)  
  
~Lilue 


End file.
